


沙漠尽头

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Summary: *那个女孩子的声音是上帝。关于酒神：尼采在其著作《悲剧的诞生》中提到的一个概念。酒神精神即为痛苦与狂欢交织的一种癫狂精神。这可能是为什么安东尼在遇到亚茨之前会又想哭又想笑。而那个女孩子问克鲁利这个问题估计就只是想逗他玩玩罢了。
Kudos: 2





	沙漠尽头

时钟在不停地向前走动，而这是为数不多的上帝无法干预的东西。  
这是一个早晨。和其他初夏的日子一样，它有没到七点就已经金灿灿的阳光，清新的空气，蓝得像水洗过一般的天空，飘着几片如孩子随手撕扯过般的云。街上的人们心情很好，他们互相问着天气，把礼貌的笑容传递给对方，步伐轻盈，脚下的路砖发出清脆的回应声。这是苏活街的一个早晨，亚茨拉菲尔的书店还没有开门，但透过沾满灰尘和指纹的橱窗玻璃，你可以看到一个奶白色头发的男人和一个穿着黑色西装的年轻人。  
“……你再说一遍？”   
克鲁利不敢相信自己的耳朵。亚茨拉菲尔这么早把他叫过来，只在语言信箱里留了短短几句：书店， 快来。  
“你很清楚我刚刚说了什么，我亲爱的男孩。我时间不多了，确切来说，”亚茨拉菲尔颤抖着从卡其色马甲口袋里掏出一块银色怀表，“——是 6 分 45 秒。”  
“你在开玩笑。你怎么知道只有 7 分钟？说不定不是今天呢，说不定只是祂老人家逗你玩。”克鲁利的语速加快，嗓子不自然地变得尖了起来，舌头嘶嘶地弹着。亚茨拉菲尔差点没听懂克鲁利在说什么。  
“可事实上，它是的。”亚茨拉菲尔攥着怀表的手微微出汗，他不离眼地注视着表面，现在每一秒都特别珍贵和令人毛骨悚然。  
“这是不可言喻的。”亚茨拉菲尔感觉周身开始发烫，这是其中的一个征兆：他会在 7 分钟之后消失殆尽，就像是一个凡人走进烈焰之剑那样，他会在刺眼的银白色圣光中失去自己的肉身及灵魂。  
“作为你的惩罚，这是祂想出来的绝妙办法？还有这个 7 分钟。”克鲁利暴躁地挑起眉毛，金色的眼瞳在墨镜后一眨也不眨，“祂在干什么？玩骰子吗？”  
“有可能。”亚茨拉菲尔苦笑道。“但我们不需要太担心这个。在此之前，我还有天使之力，还有你。”  
“没错！”克鲁利一拍脑门，“我们去塔德菲尔找前任敌基督，让他帮我们改变事实，他最擅长这个了。”说着克鲁利拉着亚茨拉菲尔想走，结果发现他还定在原地，平静地看着他。  
“克鲁利，我疲倦于躲藏天命了。”亚茨拉菲尔说道，“是时候我面对它，接受我的结局了。”  
“可是这根本就没有逻辑啊！”克鲁利耸起肩膀，做出夸张的手势，“说不定这只是祂考验我们的一种方式呢！通过自我毁灭来考验你，然后我们还是会成功脱逃的，最后这件事就只会成为我们吃饭时谈起的小插曲罢了！”他去扯亚茨拉菲尔的衣摆，“快上车啊，天使。”  
亚茨拉菲尔摇摇头。  
“时间不多了，如果你愿意听我讲完，我可能还有时间跟你告别。”  
＊克鲁利伸手抓起一把亮晶晶的空气：亚茨拉菲尔，你好。气团在空中缓缓旋转着，在阳光的投射下飘着几粒闪着银灰光泽的尘埃。克鲁利不知道对灰尘产生情感算不算是疯了。  
“我会把自己生命的最后几分钟分裂成无数个碎片，然后将它们散落在人间。这是唯一能留在人间的一种方法。我不知道会不会有用，毕竟从来没试过。”亚茨拉菲尔抿了抿嘴唇。“可能会有点疼。”  
“听起来就疼得可怕。”克鲁利现在一动也不敢动，他只能听亚茨拉菲尔的，恐惧从他的内心升起并像只大蜘蛛一样盘踞了他的全身，亚茨拉菲尔是真的要走了，彻彻底底的那种。  
“还有多久？”  
“5 分钟。”  
“真见鬼。”  
亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利正面对面站着，互相看着对方。到了最后的时刻，他们却什么也讲不出来。空气里只有怀表沙沙走过的声音，街道上的人们还是欢快地走着，他们不知道在 4 分 53 秒后，一位天使即将在世间彻底消失，只留下零散的碎屑。  
“你说的，无数的碎片，具体是指什么？”克鲁利问道，他的嘴唇突然干的不行。  
“你看到的美好事物里背后的那一抹影子。像暖融的阳光洒在你的脸上那种微微烤焦的感觉，特别明澈的蓝天，新鲜的空气，孩子们一串串的笑声，最后一口的芝士蛋糕，玫瑰的花香诸如此类的东西。”亚茨拉菲尔点说道，“其实并没有那么惨，我还能在这世界上给人创造快乐。”  
“那我呢？”  
“你也会看到啊，说不定你明天能看到自己本特利又锃亮了许多。还有你喝得酒也会更加醇厚一些，那可是带着一抹天使的味道。”  
“不是这个，亚茨拉菲尔。”克鲁利的声音微微颤抖。“我想要点不一样的。”  
亚茨拉菲尔向他点点头，“你想要什么，尽管说吧。”  
克鲁利打了个响指。  
＊克鲁利觉得自己将这几秒反复品味直到脑子麻得发疼是一件一点都不丢人的事情。亚茨拉菲尔已经走了有好长一段时日，克鲁利在两个多月之后就停止计数了，日子对他来说没什么意思。克鲁利还是每天都习惯性地拜访一下天使的书店，摸一摸他用手一拍就会尘土四溢、呛得人连连咳嗽的鹅黄色沙发。有时他会用波斯毛毯裹紧自己的身体，想象自己正在被冲鼻的腐败纤维织物勒死的场景，最后与毛毯搅成一团，一齐跌入沙发里，重重地发出一声抽泣：一是他觉得这一点都不酷，二是因为他真的很想拥抱死亡，这种若离若即的存在与时时刻刻的思念要把他折磨疯了。那种感觉就像有人在他脑里嵌进了一根玫瑰花刺，你没办法把它拔出来，只能让它陪伴着你。你开心的时候它会冷不丁地冒出来，扬起它尖锐的那头提醒你它的伤痛，而你悲伤的时候则更加令人恼怒——它发炎了，而那肯定是因为糟糕的天气，雨天一向不让人开心。克鲁利全身心地想念亚茨拉菲尔，这是他目前做的最努力、最认真、也最痛苦的事情。  
他暂停了时间，和亚茨拉菲尔来到了一片沙漠里。  
景色很美，亚茨拉菲尔几乎感受不到沙漠特有的那种炙烤热气和随时可能飘进眼睛里的滚烫沙砾，只有眼前茫茫的沙海：它太美了。纯净无比、没有一粒杂质的金黄色细沙在他眼前缓缓铺开，像是一卷厚重华贵的天鹅绒地毯，一直延伸到天边去，最后与湛蓝的天空相接，犹如一滴浓金的墨滴落入水中，再慢慢晕开。亚茨拉菲尔让自己的视线离散，这样那层云雾一般的金色就会笼上他橄榄色的眼眸，他突然想起克鲁利的眼睛也是这样的金色：没有一点杂质，永远纯粹，永远火热。  
“我目前只想到这个地方，天使。”克鲁利凝神望着远方，“可能有点热。但这是我脑子里第一个想到的地方。时间宝贵。“  
“还记得美索不达米亚吗？我当时就在想，要是那里有点沙子就好了。我挺喜欢沙漠的，它总是让人想起死后会是什么样子。我希望会是这样。漫无目的地走在一片沙漠之中，知道位于尽头的死神将自己漆黑的双翼裹紧你的灵魂，然后你就成为它羽翼上流动着的一粒小尘砾，和它共生，成为它的一部分。”克鲁利低声说着，“我希望我有一天会来到那片沙漠。”  
亚茨拉菲尔也望着金色的沙漠。“那一定很美，我亲爱的男孩。”  
“是的。”  
“我无法度过永生，天使。至少不能没有你。”克鲁利走近亚茨拉菲尔，“所以，能不能将你生命里最后几秒，留给我？”  
“完全可以。”  
银色怀表的细长指针无情地划过表面：还有 10 秒钟。  
克鲁利将自己的双手放在亚茨拉菲尔的腰部，特别认真地看着亚茨拉菲尔。他柔软如樱桃一般的嘴唇，和古典油画人物一样又美又挺的鼻梁，还有他温柔的眼睛，那抹绿色里还有点巴甘木果仁般的赭石棕色，让人感觉很香甜、很亲切。克鲁利想咬一口。  
他吻了亚茨拉菲尔。  
银色的怀表还在走动着，最后 5 秒了。  
克鲁利更加抱紧了亚茨拉菲尔。  
这五秒被永远地保存了下来。包括那片沙漠里的一切，那滚滚的热浪，清澈的天空，白色的沙砾，唯独没能留住亚茨拉菲尔。他消失了，化成了无数个碎片，融于世间万物——阳光与雨露，青草与泥土，天空的澄澈色彩，大地的深沉灰褐，爱人之间的昵哝细语，痛苦之人脸上忽然浮现的微笑。  
克鲁利每次进入那片沙地时，都会感觉到那个 5 秒钟的亲吻。那种飘乎乎的、像喝醉酒般的感觉——白色的霞多丽香槟。你起初会闻到一股清甜的果香，夹杂着点淡奶油的甜腻。然后你轻轻抿一口那淡黄色的液体，它立即在你的舌尖上肆意地漫出浓郁但又不厚重的酒香味。像是一场小爆炸一样，它带动了你所有的感觉。最后它在你的脑中点亮了一束直溜溜冲上天空的绚丽烟花，那是最后的告别，最后一点亚茨拉菲尔。他毫无保留地献给了克鲁利，连同 六千年的美好回忆。这会永远成为克鲁利的一部分，亚茨拉菲尔将融入他的脑子里，他的血液里，成为他身上的金色烙印，他永生的诅咒。  
克鲁利在回想他上周做了什么。自从天使走后，他的工作热情大幅度提高。克鲁利在一本书上看到，失恋后最好的走出方式就是将精力毫无保留地放在工作和学习上，虽然他没有真正意义上的 “失恋”。于是他开始穷尽自己的想象力来使坏：忽悠小孩子圣诞老人是真的，然后成功让一整个街区的小孩子在平安夜等待白胡子老人的到来，而他自己则扛了一整袋烟囱灰，让它们顺着烟囱迫不及待地降落在孩子们的脸上。克鲁利希望他们没有张着嘴等待。  
他还赶着黑色星期五在超市里把所有的降价商品捞了个遍，看着人们挤破头皮冲进门口，却发现商场里空无一，心里很是恼火。而他则在公寓里从垒得高高的膨化食品堆上滑下来，自己差点淹死在薯片里。有点浪费食物，克鲁利想。他舔了舔嘴边的黄瓜味碎屑，一边在淀粉制物的海洋里挣扎，一边又呛了几口鸡翅味的海水。  
他还用红酒泡了一次澡。说起来那并不是很体面。至少不是他脑子里想的那样。克鲁利一直在想自己能不能喝，但又立刻觉得非常诡异。可那醉人的酒香快要把他给熏得晕过去了。最后他只好钻了出来，对着镜子里看，他就像是一把刚杀过人的刀。身体和他的头发颜色混在一起，酒水滴滴嗒嗒地落在干净的棉白踩脚垫上，像是一块糟糕的油画板。  
克鲁利无奈地打了个响指。  
总之，没有天使的生活很无聊。  
一片沙漠忽然在他眼前铺开。亮闪闪的，泛着永不黯淡的光。  
克鲁利觉得是时候了。他要去寻找那片沙漠，然后在尽头处与死神相拥。  
克鲁利刚一接触那滚烫的沙地后就把自己变回了一条蛇，这样他反而还能走得快一点。他坚信自己会在渴死的边缘看到死神的身影，或者是地狱的同事，问他在这里干什么，然后他就可以说自己又犯了与敌方深交之类不可饶恕的事情，请他们再用圣水惩罚他一次。他认为自己这次一定会变成利古尔那样的一团烂泥，最后只剩下嘶嘶的沸腾声音。反正怎么说，克鲁利是下定了必死的决心。他感觉自己爬了走了又爬了好久，衣服已经在风中撕扯成一条一条的，火红的头发凌乱地散在耳边，每一次吸气他都觉得有沙子进入到他的肺里，然后固执地赖在里面，永远都不会出来。  
浑浊的眼泪从他的眼角滑落，克鲁利不知道是为什么，他现在应该已经严重缺水，一滴眼泪都流不出来了。它和汗水混合在一起，弄得他的眼睛火辣辣地疼。  
他看到了一个巨大黑影。  
克鲁利眯起干涩的眼睛，是祂。举着那把吓人的大镰刀，尽管克鲁利从来没有看见祂用过。克鲁利几乎是手脚并用，连滚带爬地来到祂的面前。  
在快要接近祂的时候，克鲁利最后一次回想了一下那只属于他的 5 秒钟。霞多丽香槟，再见了。他终于要死了。  
他眼前一黑。  
安东尼坐在桌前，呆呆地望向天空。他总觉得最近有什么不同，他总是控制不住地想笑。  
特别是在大好的晴天，在明媚的阳光下，在嫩绿的树荫底下。透过枝枝桠桠，他可以看到被分裂成奇形怪状的天空，而这让他特别高兴，没有任何原因的那种。  
哈斯塔猜想他是不是有喜欢的女孩子了，安东尼摇摇头，他还希望会是这么简单。他起初是感到无端的喜悦，然后竟然变成了一种抑制不住的狂喜。他想要在操场上大喊大叫，踩踏刚刚修剪的草地，跑遍那条褪色的砖红色跑道，然后蹬蹬蹬爬上教学楼顶端，在天台上摆出一个大字。  
哈斯塔听完安东尼的抱怨后无奈地摇了摇头。春天真是到了。  
表面上乐得像个傻子一样安东尼其实心里有点想哭。  
放学后，安东尼在操场上跑步。  
他在一棵树旁边停下了。他跑得有点累，刚想要拿起一块毛巾擦擦脸，突然看到了一个奶白色头发的男生坐在树下，聚精会神地读着一本书。  
安东尼几乎是被自己脑子里不成形但又极其强烈的欲望给拖过去的。他向那位男孩吹了声口哨。  
奶白色头发男生抬起头，他有一双特别明亮的橄榄绿色眼睛，那绿色还带有一抹巴甘木果仁般的赭石棕色，很香醇，很亲切。  
“你好？”他不确切地问道。安东尼的喉咙一紧。  
“我叫安东尼。我们曾经见过面吗？”安东尼走到树下，坐在男孩旁边。  
“不知道。”奶白色头发男孩耸了耸肩，“但我觉得我好像认识你。”  
“我也是。你叫……？”  
“亚茨拉菲尔，叫我菲尔就可以了。”亚茨拉菲尔冲安东尼笑了笑，“亚茨拉菲尔有点绕口。”  
“嗯……亚茨拉菲尔，好像是有点哦，亚…茨…拉…斐…尔…读完我嘴里都兜了好多风呢，嘿嘿。”安东尼咬字清楚地念了一遍，亚茨拉菲尔有点脸红，他看着安东尼摇头晃脑的样子，觉得自己绝对在哪里见过这个红发男孩。  
“你在读什么书呀？”安东尼低头去看亚茨拉菲尔手里的书。他注意到亚茨拉菲尔的手指很好看，一片片指甲修剪整齐，圆圆的轮廓像是饱满的洁白贝母。  
“道林格雷的画像，王尔德的。”  
“好像很有趣的样子呢，看完了可以借我看看吗？”  
“完全可以。”亚茨拉菲尔笑着说，安东尼觉得自己绝对见到过这位像天使一般的男孩。  
安东尼突然感到一阵特别汹涌的悲伤情绪。他晃了晃头，发现自己在哭：大把大把的泪水从他的眼角淌了出来，而他却不知道是为什么。他尝试去擦掉它们，没忍住发出了一声抽泣。  
亚茨拉菲尔有点被吓到了：自己把他惹哭了吗？  
“你没事吧？”亚茨拉菲尔轻轻拍了拍他的肩，“你可以和我说一说。”  
安东尼摇摇头，“没事，我只是不记得了，又或者只是天气原因。春天的柳絮，过敏之类的。肯定是过敏。”安东尼眨眨眼。他有点不好意思，第一次就在新朋友面前哭了，下一次他要干嘛，在他面前唱希腊悲剧吗？  
“我觉得没什么大不了的。眼泪很好啊，它会把身体里不好的东西都清洗出来。我也希望自己能痛痛快快地哭一会儿。”亚茨拉菲尔淡然地说道，“可惜我做不到，我没办法哭出来。”  
“我觉得那挺酷的。”安东尼立即说道。但看到亚茨拉菲尔脸上的表情后有点后悔。“我是说，这总比做一个爱哭鬼要好。”  
“还是拥抱自己的情绪比较好。”亚茨拉菲尔仔细打量了下安东尼的脸——高高的颧骨，琥珀色的眼睛还带着一丝潮红。他觉得一个纹身会很适合安东尼，就在他鬓角的地方。那会特别合适，也特别俏皮。  
克鲁利在一片几乎沉寂的混沌之中。他不知道自己在哪里，只觉得自己离死亡应该不远了。他没有穿任何衣服，但又感觉不在蛇形状态。他静静地等待着。  
前面好像在排队，他时不时地能朝前挪动一下，每挪一步，他都能听到一个声音在前面说了句什么。既不像是来自天堂，也不像是来自地狱。更像是人间里的声音。克鲁利努力伸长耳朵：那是个女孩子的声音。  
克鲁利发现，自己刚刚听完她说完一句话，就会马上忘记她说了什么。那声音像是一朵流动的星云，你抓不住它，只能看到它在远处上下浮沉着，与天际的各种物质混合在一起，组成好多种颜色：有宝蓝色与亮紫色，橙红色与柠檬黄，草绿色与浅粉色……  
而轮到他时，克鲁利看到了亚茨拉菲尔的橄榄绿色。他笑了。  
他看到一串细细的金线环绕着它。像是一束幸运流星一般，它在那片橄榄天空中留下自己的轨迹，冲冲撞撞的。最后累了，将自己全部分解，把每一颗金闪闪的流星陨砾镶嵌在深绿的天空里。  
这是星陨金和橄榄绿，是克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔。  
克鲁利听到那个女孩子的声音：酒神和日神，你选哪个？  
酒神。他好像有很多酒的样子。克鲁利想着，那个女孩微微点点头。  
“你们还会再见面的。”  
就在一片沙漠里。在那片铺开的金色里。

**Author's Note:**

> *那个女孩子的声音是上帝。
> 
> 关于酒神：尼采在其著作《悲剧的诞生》中提到的一个概念。酒神精神即为痛苦与狂欢交织的一种癫狂精神。这可能是为什么安东尼在遇到亚茨之前会又想哭又想笑。而那个女孩子问克鲁利这个问题估计就只是想逗他玩玩罢了。


End file.
